The Parselmouths
The Parselmouths were a wrock band that was formed in 2004 by Kristina Horner and Brittany Vahlberg. Premise History The band's original 2004 line-up consisted not simply of the iconic duo, Kristina and Brittany, but of two more members: Charley Wright (drums) and Heather Hoganson (bass).theparselmouths: BIG NEWS By the time The Parselmouths began touring and performing live in 2006, it had been reduced to Kristina and Brittany, who continued to play together until 2008, when Brittany took off time from the band for her marriage to Adam Sonnet. In October 2006, The Parselmouths released their first album, called Sssss. It featured such songs as "Daddy's Tattoo" and the original version of their signature song "What Kind of Name is Hermione?". Illegal Love Potion, their first EP, was released in June 2007 as part of the Wizard Rock EP of the Month Club 2007. In keeping with the EP's title, most of the songs were about love and relationships. Broken Hearted Slytherins, The Parselmouths' second album, was a limited-release sampler CD containing songs from both Sssss and Illegal Love Potion. It was primarily sold at Phoenix Rising 2007. On 11 March 2008, Kristina and Brittany announced that during Brittany's hiatus from the band, Kristina and Eia, along with their younger brothers (Nick Horner and Matt Waltzer, respectively), would be recording as The Parselmouths. Their third album, Pretty in Pink (and Green) was released later in 2008 and included the talents all three female singers, Kristina, Brittany and Eia. After Brittany left The Parselmouths for good, Kristina and Eia (along with British YouTuber Alex Day) went on to record what would become their last album, called Spattergroit, in 2009. In 2010 Kristina, whose voice had been deteriorating, had to give up singing in order to let her vocal chords heal. This more-or-less marked the end of The Parselmouths, one of wizard rocks's oldest and most famous bands. Members *Kristina Horner - vocals (2004-2009) *Brittany Vahlberg - backup vocals, guitar (2004-2008) *Eia Waltzer - backup vocals, tambourine, tap shoes (2008-2009) Featured artists * Jason Munday (from Ministry of Magic) in "We Belong Together" (2008) * Mark Jennings (from Ministry of Magic) in "My Obsession" (2008) * Alex Day in "Please Harry" (2009), "Durmstrang Boy" (2009) and "The In Between" (2009) Other *Charley Wright - drums (2004) *Heather Hoganson - bass (2004) *Nick Horner - drums (2008) *Matt Waltzer (2008) Discography Albums * Sssss (October 2006) * Broken Hearted Slytherins (2008) * Pretty in Pink (and Green) (2008) * Spattergroit (2009) EPs * Illegal Love Potion (2007) Illegal Love Potion is part of the Wizard Rock EP of the Month Club (June 2007 album). Featured Other * "Voldy Baby" on Jingle Spells (2007) * "I Went with Draco to the Yule Ball" on Witches Wrock (2008) * "Santa Don't Judge Me" on Jingle Spells 2 (2008) * "Anything We Want" on Back to the Burrow: A Wizard Rock Compilation (2013) Awards and nominations Wizard Rock People's Choice Awards 2007 * Best Female Vocals (nominated) * Best Album of 2006 for Sssss (nominated) * Best Duo (nominated) * Best Evil Wizard Rock Band (nominated) * Best Album Art for Sssss artwork by Justin Schmauser (nominated) * Best Music Video for "Being in Slytherin is Not Half Bad" (nominated) * Best Comedy (nominated) * Best Folk or Country (won) Wizard Rock People's Choice Awards 2008 * Best EP for Illegal Love Potion (won) * Best Collaboration for "Snape vs. Snape" with Ministry of Magic (won) Wizard Rock People's Choice Awards 2009 * Band Using the Most Exotic Instrument for the use of Eia's tap shoes (won) Wizard Rock People's Choice Awards 2010 * Best Slytherin Band (won) References External links * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Retired bands Category:Bands based in Seattle Category:Slytherin bands Category:Wizard rock bands